


[VID] Candleburn

by yunitsa



Category: The Devil's Whore
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: "Take me over when I'm gone": a tin man finds his heart.





	[VID] Candleburn

**Author's Note:**

> Made in 2008, as a sort of companion to ["Drought"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361134). My encoding issues continue. Song by Dishwalla. 
> 
> Warnings: some sexual content and violence, including implied suicide.

 

[Candleburn (The Devil's Whore)](https://vimeo.com/238205262) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**Lyrics:**

_on Vineland past the candle shrine that burns on every night_  
 _for someone_  
 _she lets herself go_  
 _like an angel in the snow_  
 _she lays down on her back_  
 _down on her back she goes_  
  
_take me over when I'm gone_  
 _take me over make me strong_  
 _take me over when I'm gone_  
 _will they burn for me_  
  
_on Vineland past the candle shrine that melts into the street design_  
 _she waits - for someone_  
 _tonight she'll give herself away_  
 _she'll break apart all by herself_  
 _so easy how we come undone_  
  
_take me over when I'm gone_  
 _take me over make me strong_  
 _take me over when I'm gone_  
 _will they burn for me_  
  
_she pulls me in - strips me down_  
 _she pulls me in - turns me out_  
 _she pulls me in - strips me down_  
  
_take me over when I'm gone_  
 _take me over make me strong_  
 _take me over when I'm gone_  
 _will they burn for me_  
 _will they burn for me_


End file.
